


My Echo, My Shadow, and Me

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [38]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Harringrove, Harrington Child, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Billy Hargrove, Rape/Non-con Elements, Single Parent Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve has to deal with his haunting past.One-shot title based on an episode title from One Tree Hill but has nothing to do with the episode :)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	My Echo, My Shadow, and Me

_Steve found himself in the delivery room at Hawkins Hospital on a warm late evening in July. His water broke during the early hours of the morning and he had endured a very long and grueling nineteen and a half hours of labor. Then at 10:05pm, she was born. After pushing for a solid hour, Steve received his baby girl through his legs and laid her on his chest, welcoming her into the world._

_Unaware of his surroundings, the seventeen year old just stared at his daughter as if they were the only two people in the entire world. Just him and her. Ella Rose Harrington had just flipped his life upside down and gave it a new meaning. She was his everything at just seconds old._

_The pinkish newborn babe on his chest came out crying but calmed down as soon as she heard her mother’s voice._

_“Hi baby girl.” Steve’s whisper was gentle, delicate, but it got her attention. She knew who he was, she recognized him, it was her mommy. “Oh my sweet baby, I love you so much.”_

_It was crazy to think that just nine months ago, he was laying in a vacant parking lot behind a building, bleeding, clothes torn, all alone in the cold. He was raped and just pretty much left there to die, but if it wasn’t for his friends noticing how late he was , he probably wouldn’t have lived nor would his daughter. They were able to track his phone and found him on the ground, blood everywhere. It was horrific._

_Shortly after his incident, he found out he was pregnant and his parents told him over and over again whatever he decided they’d help him out and give him their full support. Steve knew that if he chose to keep his baby it would be a part of him and a part of that monster that raped him. But then again, he had the chance to bring a new life into the world, something he can make good out of. So, he chose to keep her and went through the pregnancy like a champ. It kept him from graduating with his friends and going to college but he did it all in just a few months and now had his daughter._

_Now, staring at his daughter who had his ocean blue eyes, he knew what true love meant. He knew that this was his life now. She made him a parent and he doesn't regret it one bit._

_As the night carried on, Steve was left with his daughter while the doctors and nurses let them be, as well as his family and friends. He allowed Joyce and Nancy to be in the room with him but now, it was just them, him and his daughter._

_Steve was unable to take his eyes off her. She was so perfectly beautiful and was just an angel. Her eyes were open wide with curiosity as she was staring up at him._

_“Hey sweetheart.” Steve smiles while running a finger gently along her rosy cheek. “It’s just you and me kiddo. I don’t know how we’re gonna do it but I promise we will.” He tells her and she coos while listening to her mommy. “I love you so much, Ella Rose. Mommy’s gonna do his best to give you the life you deserve. I promise.” He places a quick kiss to her nose and giggles as she scrunches it up like a baby bunny. God she was so adorable, how was he gonna do this? How was he going to be a single parent at seventeen? Truth is, he doesn’t know but he does know he’ll figure it out and won’t be alone._

**-Six Years Later-**

“Ella! I’m leaving!” Steve calls out to his daughter.

“I’m coming mommy! I couldn’t find my shoe!” The six year old’ tiny voice shouts back. Small feet run down the hall and she nearly collides into his legs. “Oop sorry, mommy.”

“It’s okay honey. Did you find your shoe?” He asks, helping her with her jacket.

“No. So I im...imp…-”

“Improvised?”

“Yeah that.” She smiles and Steve zips up her jacket.

“Nice choice.” He says while pointing at her purple and pink sparkly converse. “Different. I like it.”

“Thank you mommy.”

“You’re welcome, honey.” He stuffs his phone and wallet into his pocket then opens the front door. “After you my dear.”

“Thank you, kind sir.” Steve smiles at his daughter as she steps out into the hall, he follows, then locks the door behind them. She runs ahead of him getting to the freight elevator, giggling along the way making Steve’s smile grow even more.

Ella Rose Harrington is such an amazing little girl. She always gives Steve motivation to be the best he can be, at least for her. They have so many memories together and it was great just him and her for a while as he got his life back on track.

Now they’re living in Los Angeles, California, he finally made it to the one place he’s always dreamed of going. He got a job as a middle school teacher and graduated from UCLA after taking part in an accelerated program so that he could get his credits and graduate faster.

At twenty three years old, Steve’s made a name for himself in the world as he continues to learn and thrive. He even opened up his love life again and has been seeing someone named Billy Hargrove. They met at a local coffee shop and just hit it off. Billy was working on getting his Master’s Degree in Music Education at USC but was working as a student teacher at a private high school in West Hollywood. Billy met Steve’s daughter and only knows she was born when he was a teenager but not that he was raped, Steve hasn’t told him about that yet, and he wasn’t sure if he was ever gonna tell him.

When they arrive at the grocery store, Steve grabs a cart and tells Ella to hold on to the edge and not let go. The store was packed, as always, so he tried to avoid as many people as he could and just get what was on his list. They walked through the produce section first to get the many fruits and veggies both Steve and Ella enjoyed eating on a daily basis then moved onto the aisles, walking up and down grabbing what he needed or what was on sale.

They got to the snack aisle and Steve bent over to look at the goldfish that were on sale.

“El, do you want the rainbow kind or regular?” Steve asks, waiting for an answer.

“El?”

Steve looked up and Ella was no longer there.

“Ella?!”

His heart was viciously beating against his ribcage as he searched for his daughter in the crowded aisle. He left his cart and started to run to the front of the store, screaming for her at the top of his lungs.

“Ella! Ella, where are you baby?! El-”

“Excuse me?” Steve felt a tap at his shoulder and turned around to see a man around his age, maybe a bit older. “Did you lose someone?” The man asks and nods down towards Ella who was holding onto his hand.

“Ella! Oh my god!” Steve gathers his daughter in his arms as she cries into her mother’s neck. “Are you alright honey? You scared me.”

“I’m sowwy.” She mumbles into his neck.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe now.” Steve rubs her back while everyone around him goes back to their shopping. “Thank you for bringing her back.” Steve says, moving Ella’s hair away from her bright red face as he turns around to walk away.

“My pleasure.”

Steve stops dead in his tracks and his body froze. He slowly turned around and the man was gone. Steve thickly swallows as those words hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew that voice. He knew the exact way it was said to him six and a half years ago.

_“P-P-Please.” Steve whimpers trying to push the man away with the little strength he had._

_“Shh, you were so tight for me baby. So glad that I was your first.” The man’s hoarse voice cuts through Steve’s whimpers and whines of agony._

_“Ungh….Ungh...Agh.” Whatever Steve was saying it was inaudible and he had no strength to move or even breathe everything hurt on him._

_“Oh don’t thank me.” The man snickers. “It was my pleasure….goodbye.”_

“...Sir? Are you alright?...Excuse me? Sir?”

Steve stood in the middle of the store, face flushed, eyes puffy with tears. He blinked a few times and still had Ella in his arms.

“Sir?” Steve turns his head to one of the employees, a teenage girl standing beside him. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yes.” He says as his voice cracks lightly. “I’m so sorry for causing a scene. W-We’ll be on our way.” He tells her and walks back to his cart that was left in the snack aisle.

Steve finishes his shopping trip then goes back home with his daughter, completely in shock of what happened. He makes sure his daughter is okay in the living room then disappears in his bedroom for a little bit just to settle his nerves since they were on edge.

Ella busied herself in the living room by coloring in her coloring book, but she knew something was wrong so she decided to be a big girl and check on her mommy. She walked down the hall and knocked on his door with just two light knocks.

“Come in.” Steve says.

Ella pushes the door open and Steve sits up in bed, reaching his arms around for her. She accepts the invitation and climbs up, letting her mother gather her small frame in his arms.

“What’s up baby girl? Are you okay?” He asks and pushes his cheek against her head, rubbing his hand along her shoulder.

“Are you mad at me mommy?” She asks.

“No.” He says and fixes her so that she is facing him. “I’m not mad at all. I was just scared, baby. But you’re safe and sound now and that’s all that matters.” He tells her and she slowly nods against his head. Steve presses a kiss to her head and rubs her back. “Do you wanna help me make dinner before Blaine comes home?” He asks.

“Okay.”

“Well let’s go.” Steve pats her thigh and she hops off his lap, running to the kitchen while he stretches before getting off the bed.

Billy’s been spending several weeks at Steve’s place since they’ve been getting very exclusive with their relationship. He even helps Steve out by bringing Ella to and from school since it was on the way to his job.

Steve and Ella get busy with making dinner and by the time Billy gets home from work, he smells the savory aroma of what was homemade lasagna. He smiles as he toes off his shoes and places his keys into the bowl before going to greet his boyfriend.

Billy sneaks up behind Steve, snaking his arms around him, causing Steve to jump.

“It’s just me baby.” Billy says, tilting his head to place a tender kiss onto Steve’s neck. “How was your day off baby?”

“Fine. How were your meetings?”

“Boring. I wish I could’ve stayed home with you and Ella and your day off.”

“Sorry.” Steve says and turns around so that his chest was pressed against Billy’s. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Mmm, smells good.” Billy purrs, laying a sweet kiss to Steve’s lips. “I’m starving.”

“Well let’s eat.” Steve smiles, then takes a sip of his wine.

The three of them have dinner without mentioning what happened earlier at the grocery store. Billy could tell something was bothering Steve but didn’t want to bring it up in front of Ella in case it was adult business. He just went on with eating the meal his boyfriend prepared for them, enjoying listening to Ella ramble on and on about whatever was in that mind of hers.

Billy watched Steve for the rest of the evening and noticed how jumpy or startled he was whenever Billy would get close to him or try to touch him. He didn’t want to take offense to it but he didn’t understand why his boyfriend was acting so different.

So after Ella went to bed, Billy decided to approach Steve in the living room. He sat beside his boyfriend on the couch and picked up his own glass of wine, taking a small sip before talking to Steve.

“Did I do something?” Billy asks, cutting into the silence.

“What?”

“Did I do something wrong? Ever since I got home you just seem different. Was it something I did?”

Steve gnaws at his lip as she slowly shakes his head. Tears began to sting in his eyes as flashbacks to that dreadful night started to make their way back into his head.

“Hey,” Billy picks up Steve’s hand, brushing his finger along Steve’s knuckles. “You can trust me baby. Whatever it is. Just please talk to me.” His voice was so warm, so inviting, Steve felt like he owed him the truth about his past. So he was gonna tell him.

Steve lets out a sigh and fans his face, turning his body towards Billy, stilling holding onto his hand.

“You know how I told you I had Ella when I was a teenager?”

“Yeah.” Billy slightly nods his head. “What about it.”

“Well, I-I wasn’t honest w-with how sh-she came to be.”

Steve started to tell Billy about that night, taking him back six and a half years ago when his entire life felt like it was over. He explains how he was raped left alone in the parking lot, all beat up, bleeding, and ashamed. He became very depressed then found out he was pregnant not long after so he decided to keep the baby and went on with the pregnancy. It was a difficult nine months being pregnant with a rapist’s baby, he felt like he wasn’t gonna be able to do it, wasn’t gonna last.

“-When Ella was born, I knew that even though she was a rape baby, she was mine and I had to protect her from all the horror and evil in the world.” Steve explains as he cries and notices the tears in Billy’s eyes. “...I then moved to California courtesy of my grandmother’s hidden fortune set aside for me and I’ve been here raising his daughter ever since. But today….today at the store she ran off and I th-thought I lost her. Th-Then a man returned her and I was so grateful she was safe and unharmed but he said something that made my skin crawl.”

“What did he say?” Billy asks, squeezing Steve’s hand tightly.

“After he r-raped me I couldn’t move or hardly talk so being the asshole he was went ahead and said, ‘M-My pleasure’. A-And at the store, that man said it and-and it sounded the exact same way with the exact same tone. I-It was l-like he came back j-just to haunt me.” Steve swallows and closes his eyes letting the tears stream down his cheeks. “I-I can’t ever let anything happen to my baby.”

Billy’s heart breaks hearing Steve’s story and he pulls him into a tight hug. He was somewhat relieved that Steve opened up to him about this knowing it wasn’t easy but he did it with such pride. “I promise I will never let anything happen to you guys. I-I love you both so much.”

“I know, Billy. I know you mean that.”

Billy sadly smiles and they share a kiss while sitting in front of the fire that was lit in front of them.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Steve was home alone while Billy was out with Ella to spend more time with her and bond with her.

While he’s busy throwing a load of laundry into the wash, he hears the front door open and assumes it’s Billy.

“Billy? You guys are back already?” Steve smiles wondering why his boyfriend and daughter have returned after leaving not even twenty minutes ago. Steve hears no response and his brows scrunch together as he becomes confused. “Billy? Is that you?”

Steve leaves the dirty laundry in the basket while he goes to check what that sound was. He walks to the front of his apartment and sees the door chain was broken. As he goes to investigate, he’s attacked from behind and has a knife against his throat.

“Well, well, well. We meet again, Steve.”

It was him.

The man that made his life a living hell.

Steve goes to scream but he tightens his hold around his neck.

“You scream and you’re dead.” He barks and Steve nods in the man’s tight hold. He then shoves a cloth filled with chloroform to Steve’s nose, inhaling the toxic scent. “Nighty night, loverboy.” He says with a smile and lets Steve drop to the floor, unconscious.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Steve slowly started to wake up. His head felt heavy, his vision was blurry, and his mouth was covered by something sticky. He tried to move but can’t do so as something is stopping him. He groans as he keeps trying to move his body but can’t.

“Ungh.” He deeply groans into the tape. Once his vision comes in clearly, he sees that he’s tied up in his bed by his wrists and ankles, naked, and tries to get out of the ties but fails to do so as it bruises his wrists and ankles.

Steve keeps trying to pull the knots loose but it hurts like hell, feeling like it was burning at his skin. He keeps trying and trying but something, or someone rather catches him off guard.

“Well look who’s awake.” The man walks into Steve’s bedroom wearing a devilish smile.

Steve’s muffled screams make the guy smile even more as he walks closer to the bed.

“Aww, poor baby.” The man teases and rips the tape off Steve’s mouth. He wastes no time and tugs at Steve’s hair, giving him a wet and dirty kiss. “Mmm, you taste better all grown up.”

Steve spits in the man’s face which causes him to flinch backward, tripping over the shoes on the floor.

“Help! Somebody help me! Help!” Steve screams at the top of his lungs. “Help me! Please!”

The man was now pissed off, raging with anger, and was heavily craving to be inside Steve in such a dirty way. His fingers squeeze into Steve’s cheek as he pulls him closer to his face. “You better behave or else!” He threatens.

“Let me go!” Steve screams.

“No!” The man screams back. “You deserve this! You slut!” He then

He then proceeds to unbuckle his belt and Steve knows exactly what’s about to happen so he screams for his boyfriend.

“Billy! Billy! Billy, help me!”

The man was getting even more pissed and pulled the tape from the side table, tearing a piece off, and putting it over Steve’s mouth. “Your stupid little boyfriend isn’t here to help you.” He whispers into his ear, sending quivers of fear all over Steve’s body.

He continues to lower his pants and pulls out his dick as Steve squeals behind the tape, crying harder than ever before. He starts to crawl onto the bed and kneels in between Steve’s spread legs. He leans forward until he was just mere centimeters away from Steve’s bruised face.

“I want you to squeal like a pig when I ram into you.” He hoarsely whispers and Steve keeps on crying feeling like his life is over.

Meanwhile, Billy and Ella were returning from their little date, walking down to Steve’s apartment.

“Did you have fun today?” Billy asks, swinging Ella’s hand.

“Yes. Did you see how big my sundae was, Billy?!” She asks, excitedly.

“Yeah! It was bigger than your head!” Billy says and they both laugh.

As they approach the apartment, Billy can hear muffled screams which causes them both to stop walking and wonder where they’re coming from. He tilts his head to the side and sees the door was left open, causing panic to set it.

“Ella, I want you to go to Ms. Davis and tell her to call the police okay?”

“But Billy-”

“Just do as I say, okay?” Billy asks.

Ella nods and runs down the hall to Steve’s neighbor’s door while Billy goes into the apartment. He can hear noises coming from the bedroom so he grabs a knife and slowly makes his way towards the back of the apartment.

When he gets to the bedroom he can see through the crack of the door that Steve was tied to the bed and this person was about to rape him. Steve was unaware that Billy was even there and just as the guy was about to put it in, he screams and falls on Steve then rolls to the ground.

Steve looks up, terror in his eyes as relief washes over him seeing his boyfriend was there.

Billy stood there, shocked, at what he just did. He looks down at the man he just stabbed then back at Steve, tears forming in his brown eyes.

Billy comes back to reality and rushes to the bed to help Steve.

“I’m gonna take this off but this is gonna hurt.” He says and Steve just shakes his head frantically. Billy rips the tape from his boyfriend and Steve lets out a loud whimper, knowing he was safe.

He then unties Steve from the bed and gives him a big kiss, “Are you okay baby? God, I am so sorry this happened.”

“Shh, y-you’re he-here n-n-now.” Steve cries.

They both cried together because it finally felt like the world was on their side.

As the cops and paramedics come, Billy covers Steve’s lower half with a blanket and kisses him again and again. “I told you I would never let anything happen to you.” He says, cupping Steve’s face in his hands. “I love you.” He kisses Steve again then lets the paramedics help him while the cops question Blaine.

**\---**

Hours go by when Steve wakes up again this time in a hospital bed with Billy at his side.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Billy got up from his seat, still holding onto Steve’s hand lightly. “How’re you doing?”

Steve shrugs, “I-I’m a little sh-shaken up but I-I’ll be o-okay.” He says and brings a shaky hand up to his throat.

“You want some water?” He nods and Billy pours him a cup from the pink pitcher that was on the mobile table. “Here, love.”

Steve sips at water and mutters a thank you once he swallows the cool liquid.

Billy pushes the button for a nurse so she comes in and checks Steve’s vitals then pages for the doctor to come.

“Hello Mr. Harrington. Good to see you’re awake.” His doctor, an older man, says with a small smile. “I’m Doctor Watts.

“C-Call me Steve please.”

“Okay, Steve. As you can see you have visible abrasions on your wrists and ankles which will all heal over time. We went ahead and did a rape kit just to be safe and found no trace of semen on you. I know it’s policy we ask for consent but your boyfriend gave his consent so I hope that’s alright.” Steve nods as the doctor continues to talk. “I’ve also sent a prescription for anti-anxiety meds as well as antidepressants since this has happened before, correct?”

“Y-Yes.”

“You’ll be okay, you just need to give yourself time to heal, Steve.”

“T-Thank you doctor.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll be back soon to see how you’re feeling and hopefully we’ll be able to send you home tonight.” Doctor Watts says and leaves Steve’s room.

Once the doctor leaves, Steve turns to look over at Billy again and smiles.

“I’m sorry I told them about your past, I just wanted to-”

“Billy, it’s okay.” Steve says. “I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

“Not at all. Join me?” He asks.

Billy gets onto the bed, sliding behind Steve and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, letting Steve cuddle into his embrace.

“Thank you for saving me.” Steve says breathlessly. “I love you more than I ever thought possible.”

Billy doesn’t say anything and instead just starts to cry, getting emotional.

“Billy you okay?”

“Yeah.” Billy slightly whimpers. “I’m sorry I just...I don’t know what I would do with myself if something were to ever happen to you or our daughter.” Steve turns his head over his shoulder once Billy said ‘our daughter’. He knew Billy meant it too. “I wish things were under better circumstances but I-I want you to know how much I love you and how much you mean to me and how much Ella means to me.” Billy then reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small black velvet box. “I want to adopt Ella so we can become a family together and as for you Steve, well, I want you to marry me and be my husband.” He opens the box and Steve’s eyes grow wide like the moon.

Steve gasps when he sees the ring and the tears that were already filling his eyes began to cascade down his rosy cheeks.

“Yes.” Steve chokes and shoves his hand out from under the blanket so Billy could put the ring onto his finger.

“I took her out today to go pick it up and that she told me you would like it.”

“I love it, Billy.” He says and kisses his boyfriend, well now his fiance.

Speaking of their daughter, Steve asks for her so Billy goes to get her and she runs to her mommy getting on the bed with him.

“Hey baby.” Steve holds her tightly in his arms and smothers her face in kisses.

“Are you okay mommy?”

“I have never felt better.” He beams.

“Good.” She says, curling into her mother’s chest.

Billy wraps his arms around the two of them. Now almost a real family.

**-One year later-**

Steve and Billy were now happily married and Billy just signed the official papers to adopt Steve’s daughter. Once everything was confirmed, the family celebrated together when they got home.

Steve on the couch with his husband and their daughter. They’re all smiling and happy that they’re not only a family by love but we’re legally a family. Billy was now a father and Ella couldn’t have asked for anymore better than him to be in her life, neither could Steve.

“Hey El, c’mere. I have to tell you a secret.” Steve waves toward him and she moves over to her mother, getting in close. He whispers something into her ear and she gasps doing as she was told.

“Mommy’s gonna have a baby, daddy!” She shouts.

Steve smiles and Billy was shocked, gasping at the news.

“Are you serious? You’re pregnant?” He asks

“Yeah.” He replies breathlessly. “I took a few tests and they all came back positive.”

Billy cries and gathers his family in his arms.

“We’re gonna have a baby!” He beams as they were all excited about the expansion of their precious family. “I’m gonna be a daddy again!”

Steve kisses his husband knowing that Billy’s been wanting a baby and wanting to go through the pregnancy with Steve. He knew he was going to be a great dad to their baby, as he was already a model father for their daughter.


End file.
